This invention relates to bone fixture apparatus for use in stabilising fractures at or near the metaphyses of long bones, and to jigs for use in connection therewith or separately.
Techniques based upon the use of intramedullary nails are well established for stabilizing fractures in long bones, and such techniques are valuable in many respects, in particular because they require minimal surgery adjacent the bone to be treated. Their usefulness, however, is mainly restricted to the treatment of fractures located intermediate the metaphyseal regions, and in which there is little fracture damage running longitudinally of the bone.
This invention aims, inter alia, to render intramedullary nail technology suitable for use in the treatment of fractures at or near metaphyseal regions of long bones.